kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for the Gauntlet
:This article is about the set. For the block, see Quest for the Gauntlet (block). Quest for the Gauntlet is the ninth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Evolution Swarm Master Challenge Deck. Set Breakdown It contains 170 cards. *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *40 Uncommons *80 Commons Each box of this set also features 36 booster packs with 14 cards per pack, up from the previous 24 packs with 9 cards per pack. Description Details *It is the second set to include more than 120 cards, due to the increased cards set design introduced for the Standard Constructed and Booster Draft formats. **The first set to have more than 120 cards was Rise of the Duel Masters. *It is also the first set where corresponding promos (such as the exclusive card in a deck follow the same numbering system of the set, ie: 13GA1.). This is to easily understand which cards are in the Standard format. *The following play mechanic(s) were introduced in this set: **Creatures with the ' Shield Blast' keyword *The following keywords(s) were introduced in this set: **'Powerful Block' **'Unleash' *The following race(s) for the following civilization(s) were introduced in this set: **' ' ***Mimic Gallery Quest for the Gauntlet Collector's Box.png|Set Premiere Collector's box Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs.png|Quest for the Gauntlet booster packs Contents *S1/S10 *S2/S10 *S3/S10 *S4/S10 *S5/S10 *S6/S10 *S7/S10 *S8/S10 *S9/S10 *S10/S10 *1/160 *2/160 *3/160 *4/160 *5/160 *6/160 *7/160 *8/160 *9/160 *10/160 *11/160 *12/160 *13/160 *14/160 *15/160 *16/160 *17/160 *18/160 *19/160 *20/160 *21/160 *22/160 *23/160 *24/160 *25/160 *26/160 *27/160 *28/160 *29/160 *30/160 *31/160 *32/160 *33/160 *34/160 *35/160 *36/160 *37/160 *38/160 *39/160 *40/160 *41/160 *42/160 *43/160 *44/160 *45/160 *46/160 *47/160 *48/160 *49/160 *50/160 *51/160 *52/160 *53/160 *54/160 *55/160 *56/160 *57/160 *58/160 *59/160 *60/160 *61/160 *62/160 *63/160 *64/160 *65/160 *66/160 *67/160 *68/160 *69/160 *70/160 *71/160 *72/160 *73/160 *74/160 *75/160 *76/160 *77/160 *78/160 *79/160 *80/160 *81/160 *82/160 *83/160 *84/160 *85/160 *86/160 *87/160 *88/160 *89/160 *90/160 *91/160 *92/160 *93/160 *94/160 *95/160 *96/160 *97/160 *98/160 *99/160 *100/160 *101/160 *102/160 *103/160 *104/160 *105/160 *106/160 *107/160 *108/160 *109/160 *110/160 *111/160 *112/160 *113/160 *114/160 *115/160 *116/160 *117/160 *118/160 *119/160 *120/160 *121/160 *122/160 *123/160 *124/160 *125/160 *126/160 *127/160 *128/160 *129/160 *130/160 *131/160 *132/160 *133/160 *134/160 *135/160 *136/160 *137/160 *138/160 *139/160 *140/160 *141/160 *142/160 *143/160 *144/160 *145/160 *146/160 *147/160 *148/160 *149/160 *150/160 *151/160 *152/160 *153/160 *154/160 *155/160 *156/160 *157/160 *158/160 *159/160 *160/160 Unnumbered Cards Light * * with brand-new artwork. * * with brand-new artwork. Water * * with brand-new artwork. * * * Darkness * * with brand-new artwork. * with brand-new artwork. Fire * * * with brand-new artwork. Nature * with brand-new artwork. Cycles TBA Trivia *This set's release also brought the introduction of the rotating constructed format to the game in the form of Standard Constructed. *This is the first core set in a block (e.g. Rise of the Duel Masters and Clash of the Duel Masters) to only come with one deck instead of two. **It is also the first core set in a block to not have "____ of the Duel Masters" as the name. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game